


一叶障目

by normyw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normyw/pseuds/normyw
Summary: Shaw太相信Root已经死亡，以至于当Root回到她身边，她依旧自欺欺人过了一年。





	一叶障目

Shaw这天难得来到了Root的墓地。  
天在下雨，Shaw打了厚重的黑伞，把自己遮的很严实，从远处看，她一身黑，大概挺像一只不详的渡鸦。

她也的确是来说坏消息的。

“……有一个女人。”  
Shaw艰难地启齿，她已经不想说下去了，Root是明白她的意思的，她总是明白，所以Shaw很多时候不用和她说很多。而且她自大，很多时候也不是很听别人说话，在她半边耳朵失效之后，就更会利用这一点对不喜欢的话充耳不闻了。

但这女人同样也很傻，有些话不说清楚她就会把结果想得更坏一点，这是她们这类人的通病，总是对最坏的事情有准备。

“她不是你，永远也不可能是。”  
Shaw这句话就说的要顺畅多了，尽管她很清楚这句话对另一个女人来说有些残忍，但Shaw真的没有什么同情心。

“但是我的确和她上床了。我希望你不要太介意。”  
Shaw干巴巴地说，就像弄丢了爸爸最喜欢的那只棒球。

Root的坟墓还是那样，冷冰冰的，泥土因为雨水而泡开了一点，黑糊糊的，像芝麻糖。

“我是在一个酒吧碰见她的。我知道你要对此嗤之以鼻了，这一点也不特别，甚至连老套的英雄救美也算不上。”  
Shaw摇摇头，她蹲下来，摸了一下长在Root坟墓石头边的杂草，感受它旺盛的生命力，然后苦涩地拉了下嘴角。

“好了，就先说这么多，我得，得走了。”  
Shaw没法说下去了，因为那杂草的叶子上湿漉漉的，像Root那双总是湿漉漉的眼。

换句话说，Shaw落荒而逃了。  
她开着车，很快回到了自己的公寓。她打开门，放下伞，有些讶异地看见另一个女人安静地坐在门边的小凳子上，短短的金发很干燥，身上穿着软软的亚麻色睡衣。她接过Shaw的伞，然后拿出一块干布，仔仔细细地擦拭起来。

女人亲吻了一下伞柄，她饱满的嘴唇十分漂亮，和Root的形状如出一辙。但她的眼睛是绿色的，脸型和Root有些微的不同，颧骨可能更高也可能更低，Shaw对那个印象已经不够深到可以分辨了。

女人很像Root，几乎像是TM造出来的机器人赝品，但确实不是。她有人类的体温，高潮的时候也会尖叫出声。

“你应该走了。”  
Shaw说道，她其实本该昨天晚上就说出这句话的，但她喝了太多的酒。准确来说，她操了这个女人，然后开始给自己灌酒，灌的神智不清，大概还是这个女人把她搬上床，照料好的。

女人点了点头，没什么抗议，她很少说话，因为她的嗓子还在恢复期，某个混蛋撞了她，导致她部分失明，嗓子坏了，还时常耳鸣。

当时她走进酒吧的样子，简直像一只浑身都有问题的，初生的雏鸟。Shaw其实没打算理她，但是这只雏鸟还是有老道的一面，她买酒，然后给自己赢得了坐在Shaw身旁十分钟的待遇。

起先是十分钟，第二次又是十分钟，第三次的时候这个女人的名字总算滑过Shaw的脑海。

Renata。

垃圾名字，Shaw心里想。Renata是个高个的女人，她身上令人能够忍受的点在于，她和Root长得太像了，像到你只要恍惚就会认为她们是同一人，但你只要清醒，就完全不会认为她们一样。

Shaw起先以为她是哪个组织派来的杀手，或者是TM的恶意玩笑，但都不是，Renata就是一个普通的，恰好和Root很像的沉默女人。

但也就这样了。  
Shaw之后没有再去那家酒吧。

“你能说一遍我的名字吗？”  
Renata说道，她现在的嗓音真的不好听，沙哑，可怖，几乎像是一个死人在说话。

“Renata。”  
Shaw皱着眉说了一遍，然后Renata就满足地站起来，走了。

*Renata：意为重生

Shaw喜欢遛狗。  
不仅因为Bear是个机灵的战士，而且因为遛狗让Shaw感到宁静。她喜欢牵起Bear的绳子，松松的，让Bear比较舒服地走路。Bear的步速是可以调节的，当Reese和Root负责遛它，它就快一点，当Shaw和Harold负责，它就慢一点。是的，Bear真的很好，或许这就是狗的天赋，一只狗要比大多数人类好上几百倍。

当他们来到公园，Shaw会暂时放开绳子，让Bear在草地上玩一会儿，它受过训练，所以绝不给Shaw惹麻烦。这一点让周围的人很羡慕，他们试图用火腿肠或者别的什么哄Bear翻身或者做出参拜的可爱手势，而Bear从来不理会他们。

但Bear毕竟也有失误的时候，那是一个晴天，距离Shaw不再去那家酒吧有七八天了吧，正是Reneta这个名字落在险些要被忘记的那个区域的时候。

Bear失误了，它跑起来，没有Shaw的命令就擅自行动，然后它扑向远处的一个女人，把她扑倒，那女人的牛仔裤猛地触地，沾上几滴青草汁。

Shaw跑过去，下意识伸手拉起她，然后犹豫了一会儿，叫出了Reneta的名字。

Reneta露出了一个微笑，那个微笑几乎灼痛了Shaw的眼睛，太像了，Shaw立刻可以理解Bear的举动——它肯定以为Root回来了。

狗是没法理解死亡的，它只会认为Root是像以前那样出远门了。  
但Shaw能理解，很小的时候就可以了，所以她不会被假象欺骗。

甚至，Shaw是愤怒和厌恶的。

不管如何，Shaw把Reneta扶了起来，她对Bear没有什么怒气，反倒是用手指喜爱地抓着它光滑的皮毛，动来动去，爱抚着它。

Shaw不是很舒适，于是她借口去买了杯咖啡。Reneta没有异议，她指了指一旁的长椅，示意她会静静地等，和Bear一起。

Shaw买到了咖啡，很暖和，她喝了一口，远远地看过去。Reneta穿着那种可笑的，家庭主妇一样的小碎花裙子，Root不会喜欢这一种，但Shaw可以暂时忘记这一点。

她可以假装，那就是Root，牵着Bear，在等Shaw走过去。

Shaw在那儿站了十分钟，把咖啡杯的边咬的凹下去了一块，最后才结束了她的自欺欺人。

Shaw走过去，准备把Bear带走，这时候Reneta开口了，用那种沙哑的可怕的声音。Shaw几乎被吓到了，因为这与Reneta的外表实在差的太远。

“它的名字是什么？”  
“Bear。”

Shaw回答了，然后她走了，Reneta也没有再说什么。Shaw回到家的时候，才想起了，Reneta没有问过她的名字，却问了Bear的。

她极度沉默，在酒吧时只是坐在Shaw旁边，一言不发，也不点饮料。Shaw甚至觉得她给自己买酒，只是为了达到酒吧必须买酒的规定而已。

太奇怪了。  
Shaw想，然后遏制自己的好奇。好奇是第一步，她很清楚，而她不应该再对任何人好奇了。

 

这世界上有一个奇怪的定理。你和她素不相识，但一旦偶然遇见，就会接二连三地再次碰面。

Reneta就是这样。  
Shaw是在超市再次碰见她的，Shaw手里拿着速冻牛排，而Reneta正在比较两瓶一样大小的酸奶有什么不同。

太尴尬了。  
Shaw想，但她没说话，Reneta也没有，她只是礼貌地笑笑，就推着自己的购物车走了。

这挺奇怪，因为Shaw发现她对自己似乎没有一丝企图，简直像个住在你楼上的猫眼邻居（只通过猫眼见面，维持表面上的和平）。

但如果你一直在酒吧坐在一个女孩儿身旁，那应该意味着你对她有那么点意思，何况Shaw总是富有魅力。Shaw不太理解，但她再次克制了自己的好奇。

直到Reneta再次在通道的一侧出现。  
Shaw意识到了一点，她的右耳上内有蓝牙耳机，准确来说，那看上去像是个助听器。

Shaw的内心升起一个荒谬的想法。  
她袭击了Reneta。

Shaw在一个拐角抓住了她，随手拿起叉子弄坏了监控摄像，然后又用那把叉子逼近Reneta的眼珠子。

那真的是绿色，翠绿的，像鸟颤动的羽毛，像清澈无波的湖泊。  
像Harold。

Shaw深吸了口气。

Reneta不害怕，她的眼睛甚至没有眨，这让Shaw内心的荒谬加重了。

“抱歉。”  
Reneta说话了，她的声音难听的要命，就像长长的黑色指甲刮过你的头皮。

“如果你要钱的话，钱包就在我口袋里。请不要伤害我。我的视力和听力都受过损害，无法辨认出你是谁。”

她这段话说的很顺，就像是排练过很多次。

Shaw再仔细看，发现Reneta的眼睛没有神。她不是不害怕，是因为看不清楚。Shaw近乎愤怒地把Reneta的耳机摘了下来，那确实是个助听器，没有别的花样。

Reneta全程都很安分，换做是Root，是不可能的。

Shaw放开了她。  
为了验证自己的想法，在结帐的时候，假装无意排在Reneta后面。

“Hey。”  
Shaw出声。

Reneta有些意外，循着声音望过来，眼睛眯了眯，然后满怀疑惑地回打招呼。

“我们在酒吧见过。”  
Shaw说道。

Reneta露出一个腼腆的笑，但那有点敷衍，Shaw内心现在是真的感到荒谬了。

原来她对Reneta的防备和恶感都是无用功，这个女人根本就没有注意过她。

“你似乎受伤了？”  
Shaw咬着牙问道。

“现在吗？没有。不过刚刚确实有个怪吓人的家伙把我拉到一边去。但那个人没有对我做什么，或许那只是个小孩子的恶作剧吧，毕竟我感觉他不是很高，可能到我胸口？”  
Reneta说道，她还比了比胸口的位置。

Shaw险些把自己噎死。

“不过我之前确实受过伤，车祸，耳朵和眼睛都不行了。医生告诉我，这些不是永久性的，慢慢就能好。我之前去酒吧是为了测试自己的听力和视力，但那地方的空气不太令人舒服。”  
Reneta接着说。

她一共买了五瓶酸奶，三盒蔬菜沙拉，还有一大包纸巾。配合那身白色开衫和粉色连衣裙，简直是再令人讨厌不过了。

“你看上去像个家庭主妇。”  
Shaw终于忍不住说了这句话。

“因为我就过着家庭主妇的生活，你看，我现在没法工作，只能在家里呆着。”  
Reneta听上去有点低落，可她很快振作起来。  
“但，好处是我可以享受生活，摸一摸立体声音响的震动，或者名正言顺，不用担心身材发胖地叫外卖了。”

“你不胖。”  
Shaw打量了她一眼，然后把速冻牛排放在结帐台上。

她和Root的身材几乎一致，甚至因为疾病而显得更瘦弱。

但这句话Shaw说的太轻了，Reneta没有听到，事实上，等Shaw结完账，她已经不见了。

Shaw骂了声fuck。

 

Shaw再次同Reneta会面是三个月之后，她去匈牙利出了趟差，然后看见Reneta撑着把阳伞从超市出来。

她的腿和Root一样长，细细的，走路时候让路人十分享受。她也有一个好屁股，但Shaw不应该注意到这一点的，她不应该用这种眼光去打量另一个女人。

Reneta这次穿着一条天蓝色的牛仔裙，她露着锁骨，头发用发带挽起来，很是年轻的模样，她看上去大致是三十岁，或许三十二岁吧，鉴于她的气质太过沉静。

Root如果活着，该有四十岁了。  
Shaw想，有一瞬间非常想念Root笑起来时候，眼角明显的纹路。

她从来都知道Root好看，但她快想不起来了。

这次是Shaw主动跟上了她。  
Reneta显然是经常走这条道路。她不是在用眼睛，也不是在用耳朵，而是靠习惯走到了一栋公寓门前。

这女人的公寓只有普通大小，或许为了方便，她租的是底层的房子，还附赠一个花园。但那对Reneta来说毫无意义，因为她看不清楚。

Shaw跟着她，脚步放轻，很容易就进入了她的公寓。

这公寓大致也不是Reneta自己布置的，整体很花哨，墙壁上还钉着一张杰克船长的海报。

Reneta把食物放进冰箱，与此同时Shaw已经把她家转了个遍。这地方太小了，实在很好翻。她的衣柜里都是应景的夏装，颜色都很淡，但是料子舒适。

这房子十分无害。  
Root是不会住这样的房子的，Root的枕头底下也不会没有枪。

就是这样，Shaw的自欺欺人彻底结束了。

Reneta确实是和Root不一样的人，Shaw验证了她一直想要的结果，所以她该走了。

Shaw走到客厅，那个女人就坐在沙发上，牛仔裙向上拉，露出大腿，她的一条手臂向下放，脑袋蹭着沙发的亮红色绒布，金发凌乱，脸上露出既痛苦又欢愉的表情。

她在自慰。

Shaw的身体僵住了。  
Reneta的声音实在太粗糙难听了，要不然的话，这或许是一幅极有诱惑力的画面。

Shaw试图走出去，但她没有，而是站在那里，瞪着眼睛，看着那个和Root极其相似的女人脸上染上满足的红晕。

Reneta熟练地从茶几底下的隔层找出纸巾，擦拭手指以及私处。她的手指很长，没有涂指甲油，有一点儿指甲（所以刚刚她非常小心，没有插入），或许和Root也是一样长的。

然后她站起来，到冰箱那儿拿出一瓶酸奶，喝了起来。她的脖子歪着，上面有汗，一条空着的胳膊自然地抵着腰，从那个角度来看，不能再Root了。

假的。  
Shaw告诉自己，然后飞快地离开了这栋公寓。

三天之后，她推着推车，在超市里再次看见了Reneta。  
Shaw松了口气。

Shaw再次跟踪Reneta回到了公寓。那女人真的需要换一种关门的方式，她不应该先走进去，站在那里，只挡住一半入口地摸索门把，让人可以轻易溜进去，然后她才关门。

她应该直接按着门把手，进去的同时把门甩上。

但Shaw再次进入了这间公寓，她责怪这Reneta的不小心，然后又贪婪地试图从她脸上和身上找出和Root任何相似的景象。

Reneta确实非常非常像Root，不管是坐，还是躺，站着，还是清理垃圾，都非常像Root。

Shaw觉得自己大概是魔怔了。她明知道这不是Root，但是她忍不住。

Reneta今天换了身打扮，她穿上了短裤，上身罩着衬衫，下摆被她塞进短裤里，那模样算不上顶性感，但是那短裤确实太短了，而她的衬衫居然还是白色，尽管不透，但是沾上酒就不一定了。

Reneta向外走，穿过了两条街之后，Shaw意识到她是要去酒吧。

这大概是个错误，Shaw站在酒吧门口，想，然后还是跟了进去。

这确实是个错误，因为几小时后，Shaw操了这个女人。

 

这场性爱的起因是很简单的。  
当时有一个男人，走到Reneta面前，向她调情。Reneta的听觉很差，所以她只是一直礼貌微笑，并且摇头。

但那个男人很坚持，他看上去有几分醉意，并借此开始胡搅蛮缠。Shaw把他赶走了，因为她不可能放任一个和Root如此相像的人被其他人这样带走。

这并不是说所以该操她的人就是Shaw了，当然不是，Shaw不至于沦落到这种悲惨的地步，而且Root是无法取代的。

Reneta其实不知道是Shaw，等到她眯着眼睛，压惊地小口喝着鸡尾酒的时候（Reneta说医生提过酒精不利于她的喉咙康复，但她这会儿显然是顾不得那些了），她才意识到是Shaw。

尽管Shaw极度怀疑在Reneta眼中，她只不过是个黑色的矮影子。  
Reneta感谢了她。

但她也没有提性。

问题是出在回去的路上。Shaw跟着Reneta走路，护送她，心情比枪毙一组恐怖分子还要好。

因为Reneta有太好的背影了。

Reneta当然不知道这护送，但当她突然大口喘气，并抓着胸前的衣服，靠着墙，歪着身体慢慢摔倒的时候，她似乎敏锐了一些，那双绿眼睛猛地看向了Shaw——或者在她眼里，一个黑色的矮影子。

她依旧没什么表情，这让她成为了幽灵一样的存在，好像她其实是某个人的不存在的影子。

Shaw愣了一下，于是Reneta倒下去，她昏迷了。

Shaw咒骂了一句，立刻将她放平，解开衣领，开始做人工呼吸。大概几秒钟吧，Reneta醒了过来，她绿色的眼睛有些迷茫，在暗处看起来就像是深棕色的。

这一瞬间Shaw忘记了要让TM叫救护车，或者问Reneta有什么病史。她只是看着她，直到有手臂环住Shaw的脖颈，有嘴唇开始亲吻她。

Shaw试图抵抗，但是她的嘴唇被撬开，有舌头直接又热烈地操她。Shaw的呼吸里满是汗和女人的气味，她其实来不及想很多，身下的人在她的感受里只不过是一个性的载体。

或者是Shaw宁愿那么以为。

她的手扯开了女人的衬衫，那儿本来就很开了，所以Shaw轻易地把自己埋上胸口，深深的呼吸，任由长着一点指甲的手指抓她的头发。

Shaw把女人抱起来，抵上墙，她亲吻着女人的胸口，那儿没有什么料，但有人的温度和人的气味，还有适合吮吸的性的顶端。

女人变得湿漉漉的，Shaw抬头，那双眼睛确实无疑是深棕色的，感谢黑暗。女人没给Shaw什么机会端详，她吻上来，嘴唇的任意弧度都是属于Root的。

Shaw就在那里操了她。  
她把手伸进女人的短裤，然后操了她，她亲吻了女人的肩膀，那儿有一点小疤痕，可能是车祸的遗留吧，她也亲吻了女人的耳后，那里有些粗糙不平，还有头发，但是Shaw就需要这种触感。

女人没有发出声音，如果除去那种呜咽和喘息的话。

Shaw把她放下来，女人用两只手扣扣子，那动作也是属于Root的。Shaw来不及想更多了，因为女人从包里掏出了湿巾，递给了Shaw。

她的脸颊上有Shaw的咬痕，眼睛在光下露出一点绿色。

Shaw在这一刻无比地痛恨她，于是她没说话，走了，或许用跑的。  
她回了自己公寓。

而女人就缀在她后头，不知道原因，也不知道她到底是怎么追上来的，毕竟她视力和听力都非常差。

Shaw没管她，Shaw开始喝酒，威士忌，然后又是威士忌。Shaw喝完了一瓶，于是打碎瓶子，威胁式地朝女人甩了甩。

女人后退了一步，就地坐了下来，那儿是客厅的一个角落，有黑暗笼罩那里。  
她的眼睛又是深棕色了，所以Shaw没把她杀掉。

……

女人在那儿坐了一会儿，拒绝了耳机里让她找个更柔软或者暖和的地方的提议，她看着Shaw喝醉。

以一种担忧的目光。

最后她确定Shaw足够醉了，站起来，抓住她的两条胳膊，把她轻松地拖到卧室。

女人把Shaw放上床，Shaw几乎是立刻就蹭到了床的右侧，留出左边的空位。

女人笑了一下，躺下来，舒服地调整角度，然后把Shaw拉进怀里。Shaw没有挣扎，她习惯性地抓住女人的手，有些生，但是急迫地把手指嵌进去。

“I am Reneta for you.”  
Root动了动口型。

 

注：I am Reneta（含有重生含义） for you，我为你而重生

 

Shaw醒来的时候，Reneta是睡在沙发上的，她睡觉的时候身体张的很开，长手长脚地横在沙发上，脚趾尖几乎点到地面。

Root不是这么睡的，Root睡觉的时候习惯性侧向她的一面，会很无赖地盯着Shaw，直到Shaw妥协然后被她抱在怀里。

Shaw出了门，向Root的墓园。或许是因为清晨的空气和宿醉的疼痛，她的脑袋比平常醒觉，无比明确的意识到她干了怎样的一件蠢事。

她回来，让Reneta走，然后她给自己灌了咖啡（Reneta做的，Shaw都不知道那台咖啡机还能用）。

Shaw和TM说，她需要放一天假。  
TM答应了，这是最近Shaw第一次主动和她说话，之前她们有一点冷战，因为TM试图用Root骗她。

Shaw无所事事地度过了一天，体内的焦躁不降反升，她知道自己应该拿枪射几下发泄心情，但她确实不想保护或者杀人，现在不想。

她想保护和杀掉的那个人不在了。

Reneta是踩着晚餐的点，带着披萨上门的。

Shaw砰的一声关上大门，然后那个女人就从窗户爬了进来。

Shaw当然也没有给她开窗户，是那个女人砸进来的。

这出乎Shaw的意料，但是她对Reneta这个女人确实一无所知，看到她的脑袋小心翼翼地避开玻璃碎片，其实还挺搞笑。

Shaw抢走了她手上的披萨，Reneta险些不稳，但她抓住了窗框——就是被玻璃扎进了手。

她流血了，但是这个女人没有吭声，她爬进来，找到医药箱（Shaw猜测大概所有人都把医药箱放厨房，所以这一点没什么好惊讶的，再说Reneta可能昨天就看到过了），给自己包扎。

她先挑去玻璃，消毒，涂上药水，然后用一只手给另一只手缠上纱布，最后用牙齿咬断，再系上结。

她看了Shaw一眼，Shaw忙着吃披萨，所以没管她。

Reneta似乎叹了口气，然后找到扫把将窗户的碎片清理干净，有那么一件古怪的事情，就是她清理完之后，挑出了一块形状比较好的，随手放进了口袋。

古怪。  
但Shaw见过古怪了，所以她不在意。

Reneta拿来了一罐啤酒，Shaw看了她几秒钟，于是她交出啤酒，坐在了沙发的另一头。

Shaw吃完了披萨，她什么也没有想，周围很宁静，Reneta一直在看她，但是那不重要。

Shaw把披萨盒和啤酒罐丢进垃圾桶，然后打开大门，示意Reneta可以滚了。

那个女人没动弹，看上去是因为在沙发上呆的太舒适了。

Shaw皱眉，她不是很想和这个女人说话，但现在是夜晚了，有沉重的夜色降临下来，把Reneta的眼睛染成棕色。

Reneta在Shaw靠近的时候把Shaw拉了过去，将Shaw困在沙发和她的身体中间。

Shaw再次感受到了亲吻。

这并不是欲望的亲吻，Shaw只是被吻了而已，有女人的衣物的香气，也有女人柔软的脸颊触碰着她。

Shaw没有闭眼，她看着那双棕色的眼睛，意识到Root就在那儿，或者说，Shaw自嘲地想，她看谁都是Root。

女人非常温柔地亲吻着Shaw，她也没有闭眼，手抱着Shaw的头，轻轻梳理Shaw的长发，就像是在安抚她的宝贝。

她的嘴角是在上扬的，她的鼻尖被过近的距离而变得不那么立体，鼻尖那儿的一点软肉抵着Shaw的脸颊，像Bear。

Shaw没有回吻，但是也没有推开，她任由女人的手指摩挲她的耳后，耳朵上耳钉的位置，也任由女人亲吻她的胸脯。

Shaw似乎听到了一点爵士乐，该死的TM，女人没有，她听不太清楚，所以习惯性地侧着耳朵。

Shaw看见她的耳朵后确实有一点伤，可能是车祸吧，Shaw嘲弄地想，然后主动地吻着那里，闭眼，任由女人在沙发上用她想要的方式操Shaw。

Shaw感到的只有粗糙的伤疤触碰她的嘴唇。

高潮是很快的，Shaw很久没被人碰过了，所以她不认为这是因为女人有什么独特的本领。

Shaw喘着气躺在沙发上，女人这时候放开了她，坐起来，Shaw才意识到她的衣服几乎没乱，还是一件看上去非常居家的棒球衫。

Shaw把女人抱过来，从背后一边吻她的耳朵，一边操她。

Root。  
Shaw想，女人发出轻轻的喘息，她仰着脖子，没有躲开Shaw的亲吻，即使她浑身发赤，耳朵那一块尤其如此。

女人很快到了，和Shaw所料的一样，但她几乎不受影响地站起来，双腿也不抖，那可恶的屁股晃着进入了Shaw的浴室。

Shaw蜷起来，在沙发上睡了过去，她想，没关系，她本来就接受了Root死亡的事实，甚至于和TM闹了分歧。

现在不过是，在继续前行而已，这很健康。

 

所以就是这样了，Shaw大概算是和Reneta有点什么。

尽管Shaw从没有主动说什么，但是Reneta自顾自地空手搬了进来，Shaw也没有把她扔出去。

Shaw试了，但是那会儿Reneta就在Shaw的厨房里切三明治，她微微抬头，露出一个“你在说什么傻话”的表情，然后把Shaw按在厨房操了一通。

Shaw应该从橱柜里拿出枪崩了她的，或许她的确拿了，但是Reneta显然并不害怕这个，甚至还挑衅一般地扬眉。

Shaw没骨气，至少她看见那挑眉的时候就没有了，任由那女人把她操的脑袋昏沉，甚至还张嘴被她喂了三明治。

Reneta有一个很与众不同的地方，她从来不碰电子产品，这年头这样的人相当少见，但Reneta确实做到了，她浑身上下和电子有关的也就那个助听器。

她说那是医生建议，她要远离电子产品，修养身体。就Shaw看来，她对这个所谓的医生十分盲从。

不过，Reneta本身并没有给Shaw带来什么麻烦，她会给Shaw做三明治吃，点牛排的外卖，也不在意Shaw时不时出差。

她上了Shaw的床，把Shaw抱在怀里，但是Shaw要是踹她，她也照单全收。

Shaw就这么和她过了一年。

Reneta慢慢恢复，她的金色短发变长了，盖过肩膀，偶尔Shaw从后面亲吻的时候，能短暂享受一点从头发里找脖子上的软肉的乐趣。

她的视力好一些了，听力也是，但是她并不愿意把助听器卸下来，或许是习惯了吧。

Reneta也开始穿一些别的衣服。她还是偏好裙子，但天气转凉，她也就会搭上深色风衣，有一回她套了皮衣，Shaw愣了半天没有回神。

结果就是Shaw被惩罚性地拍了下屁股。

Reneta的声音也开始变的更细更温和，偶尔还是沙哑的，但偶尔也会有一点颤音，或许是因为她咬字的问题，或许是因为别的。

Shaw有的时候觉得她对Reneta是有点在乎的，比如她会照Reneta说的，给她带咖喱的配料或者别的回来。

Shaw越来越常去Root的坟墓，原先她是不怎么去的，但是她现在常去了，每一次去，都明白自己和那块冰冷的石碑隔得更远。

都说死人无法被活人取代，但是死人也永远无法再拥抱她了。  
至少现在是Reneta在遛Bear。

Shaw觉得羞愧，但她确实无法拒绝Reneta，不管是她抱她，还是亲吻她，或者是窝Shaw怀里读一本书。

有一部分的Shaw被软化了，太软太软了，以至于当这个女人坐在Shaw身上操她的时候，Shaw会闭上眼睛。

所以被Fusco抓包的时候，Shaw几乎想拔枪自尽。  
她支支吾吾地躲着Fusco的眼睛，于是错过了Fusco看向Reneta时候的惊诧。

Fusco不管那些，他就是朝着背着他们在和Bear玩耍的Reneta扬手，用特别大的声音喊她。

“可可泡芙！”

所以她回了头，本能地笑起来，眼角有细细的纹路。  
她挥了挥手。

“Hi，Lionel！”

Shaw愣在那里，然后再看她，再看，直到一片变黄了的叶子从她的眼前落下来。她意识到一个可怕的事实——TM没有撒谎。

然后Shaw再次落荒而逃。

 

Root和Bear玩了一会儿，然后才看见Fusco站在一旁，双手缩着，讪讪地，说Shaw跑了。他看她的眼神很忐忑，好像她这么久不出现反而是他的错，好像一点不如意，Root就会成为泡沫不见，又或者，是怕她生气然后把他绑进车子的后备箱去。

“也是时候了，Sameen是个大女孩儿了，她会没事的。”  
Root笑了一下，拍拍Fusco的肩膀，给了他一个拥抱。  
“谢谢你去认领我的尸首。”

“那真的是你？”  
Fusco好奇地问了一句。

“是我，但我当时还活着。她，机器，给我伪造了死亡的记录。我被装进袋子之后就被送回医院继续做手术，另一具女人的尸体代替了我。”  
Root把碎发别到脑后，她看着那金色的发丝，有一点恍神。

“对了，我现在很像家庭主妇吗？”  
Root扭头问Fusco，那金色的发丝在她指间动来动去，活像一把匕首。

Fusco连忙摇了摇头。

“而且我的眼睛是棕色，对吧？”  
Root放下了头发，猛地靠近Fusco，在他满脸涨红又拼命点头的时候笑出声来。

“Shaw认为我眼睛是绿色。非常有趣。第一印象总是占据人的脑子。她第一次再见到我，是在酒吧，TM说那酒吧的灯光是偏绿的。”

Fusco瞠目结舌了。

“她认为我死了。”  
Root这回语气有点低落，Fusco本来想再说些什么，但是他所有的幽默天分在此刻都消失了。

“这个想法已经占据了她的脑子，而她的印象不容易更改，Lionel，太不容易了。”  
Root摸了摸Bear，示意它该回家了。

“谢谢你，Lionel，回头请你吃饭。”

谢什么，Fusco想问，但是他点了点头，然后目送Root远去。

Shaw在家这一点让Root很意外。  
Shaw给她准备了烛光晚餐就更令人意外了。

Root挑眉，先没说话，把Bear的牵引绳摘了，又洗了手，才坐在Shaw替她拉开的椅子上，好整以暇地送了她一个飞吻。

“我很抱歉。”  
Shaw这么说，她低着头，不敢看Root，就像一个做错了事情的孩子。

“你给我的牛排还是红酒下毒了？”  
Root说着喝了口红酒。

Shaw猛地咳嗽起来，然后瞪了Root一眼。

这才对。  
Root笑，她的笑这会儿应该是有点傻的，但是没关系，Shaw受不了她这样笑。

她是对的，Shaw确实受不了，Shaw走到她面前，开始吻她。

Root让她亲了一下，在她试图加深时候躲开了。

“你不需要道歉，Sameen。”  
Root抱住她，让她靠着自己的肩膀。  
“你做的很好，如果我真的死了，我会希望你走出来。”

Shaw揍了她一拳。

“好吧，我是说，我会从坟墓里爬出来把这个Reneta撕碎了带走的。”  
Root从善如流。

Shaw这会儿抬头看她了，那双黑色的眼睛定定的，一如往昔的美丽。

“你不生气吗？”

“你爱的还是我，睡的也是我，我为什么生气？有一部的你知道这是我，有一部分的你抗拒这一点，这没什么。我早就知道你有多难搞了。但是，我喜欢搞你，再难也搞，你知道的。”  
Root把Shaw抱到腿上，Shaw比她要小一点儿，这让Root总是很得意。

Shaw这次没挣开，只是又摸了摸Root的耳朵后面。

“为什么不直接告诉我？”  
Shaw问道。

“TM告诉我，你和她为此闹矛盾了，不是吗？而且，我们第一次见面的时候，我确实不知道你是谁，Reneta是我当时的假名，我那时看不清也听不清，全靠TM的震动行事。不过我有点猜到了，毕竟TM不会随便让我给别人买纯威士忌。”

“我不太信她的话。”  
Shaw坦诚。

“你有你的理由。”  
Root理解不是每个人都像她一样能够理解TM的，何况TM也不是没撒过谎。

“你看上去要年轻多了。”  
Shaw碰了碰Root的脸，几乎有点舍不得放手。

“我长得年轻。而且她往我身上砸了不少钱。”  
Root吻了吻她的指尖。

“……所以，欢迎回来，我猜。”  
Shaw把Root抱住了，有点紧张，一手把盘子往外推，打算用身体再弥补点她什么，但是Shaw的手被Root抓住了，那个女人可怜兮兮地望过来。

“我饿了，Sameen。”  
Root撅嘴。

Shaw败下阵来，但没关系，她乐意。她现在太乐意了，这个女人，确确实实就是她的Root。

眼睛是Root，鼻子是Root，嘴巴也是Root。

而Root在她怀里。  
（好吧，是Shaw在Root怀里，但这有什么要紧？)

 

Shaw有时候怕这是一场梦。  
她的脑子被Samaritan搞的时常出问题，而Root的回来其实加重了这一点，但Root很聪明，她早就料到这个了，所以她是一点一点回来的。

Shaw在这一年里被她掌控的软软乎乎，以至于被戳穿真相时候，几乎不费力气就接受了。

说实在的，如果当时她直接出现，Shaw说不准会直接杀了她。

所以Shaw决定不管了，她只需要Root在这里，Root告诉她怎么做就好。以及，Shaw暗自想，如果Root这次再死了，那么她就直接去陪她——反正世界已经不需要她了，只有Root需要，Shaw也只要她需要。

她可不想再经历一次Reneta的折磨了，那太难了，即使对于Shaw而言，Root把这件事变得太难了，Shaw的一辈子恐怕也就能容忍她这一个女人。

“Sameen？”  
Root这会儿正从后抱着她，Shaw的思绪被打断了，她看着Root抓着自己的手，左右摆弄着。

“Reneta的意思是重生，对吧？”  
Shaw说道，脑袋蹭Root的胸口，人的肌肤往常对Shaw来说是没有意义的，但Root不同，Root让Shaw意识到这是舒服的，安全的。

“是的。我觉得我们以后可以把她当作安全词用。”  
Root的声音还有点困，她昨天累坏了，Shaw把她浑身上下又确认了一遍。

“我不喜欢这个名字。”  
Shaw撇嘴。

“是的，你基本不说这个字眼，我都能听见你每次看我，都在暗暗地叫，Root，Root，Root………”

现在Shaw有点脸红了。

“你的头发能变回棕色吗？”  
Shaw问道，转了个身，和她面对面，然后抓起Root的手指。  
“指甲也染黑。”

“当然，其实已经有些是棕色的了。”  
Root的手指掀着头发，果然有一些是棕色的发丝，还有几根白色的，但是Shaw选择性忽略了。

“指甲我得再想想，有时候不是很方便。”  
Root瞅了Shaw的胸一眼，Shaw恼羞成怒地动了动，离Root远了一点。

“不过她告诉我，我可以用电脑和手机了。谢天谢地。”  
Root露出一个真实的笑，那可太刺眼了，她一时离Shaw都有点远，好像陷入了某个数码世界里。

Shaw默默挪近一点。

“这意味着你要出任务了？”

“不，她说我现在的状态还不太适合。何况，我还没听够。”  
Root低下头来，鼻尖暖烘烘地拱着Shaw的脸颊，要是忽略掉她伸进Shaw大腿根处的手的话，这还挺温情的。

“什么？”  
Shaw喘了一声。

“你叫我的名字。”  
Root笑，她的嘴唇碰着Shaw的，温柔的，舌尖蓄势待发地动，世界上也只有她会这样吻Shaw。

于是Shaw开口，放纵Root的舌尖进来。

“Root。”

END


End file.
